The truth beneath
by mamya
Summary: Penelope Garcia has been missing for 3 years now when by chance someone met her... she is married and pregnant. The team will do all that is possible to find what exactly happened to her.
1. Prologue

**THE TRUTH BENATH**

**A/N: ****Hello guys! I'm back…. I don't know where I'm going with this story. Reviews are welcomed…**

**I don't own CM.**

**Prologue**

It has been exactly 3 years since Penelope had disappeared from their lives.

3 years without her laughter, her bantering and her all demeanour that made their work less heavy sometimes.

She had disappeared, and until now they didn't know what happened to their friend.

Months after months, they had investigated but it was obvious that whatever happened, Penelope had disappeared from the surface of the earth.

Penelope had been missing since the end of her holidays. Three years ago she decided to take some holidays after a really tough case that had really affected her. Single women had been seduced by a man then murdered after he raped them.

They all remembered the last day they saw her. She had hugged them goodbye and told theme to stay safe until her return. With a last smile and a wave, she disappeared from their sight.

With the time going, they all had moved on their life, but it was well known that the BAU team was not the same from 3 years ago, when Penelope Garcia was there to cheer them up.

**TBC?**

**So what do you think?**


	2. Baby Girl?

**Chap.1 Baby Girl ?**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! **

**I still don't own CM!**

The team had been called to Florida for a new case. Pregnant women were murdered after being kidnapped. The case promised to be a long one as they had no clue about the unsub.

Pregnant women in the city had been warned however the unsub managed to kidnapped one more, the victim was found two days later lying near a garbage truck in an alley. The most surprising was that the alley made a junction with a big artery of the city…. But nobody had heard and seen anything….

The team was on the crime scene with the local police. Curious onlookers were trying to perceive what the policemen were doing. While the others were looking at the victim, Rossi and JJ looked at the scene. When they finished the victim was taken to the morgue.

"JJ, we're going to announce it to her husband." Hotch said sternly

"Ok. See you guys at the police station."

"Sure" Prentiss replied.

Morgan was thinking hard how the husband would react to the news. He couldn't imagine what his could be if his fiancée was murdered….

"Morgan Let's go…" Reid said.

Morgan raised his head. "Yeah kid, I'm coming."

As they were climbing in the SUV, Morgan saw a woman, a blond one with dark streaks in the hair. His mind went immediately to Penelope. The woman suddenly turned and the sight caught his breath.

"Baby girl?" he whispered astonished.

**Sorry it's short but I needed to stop here!**** And sorry for the possible mistakes!**


	3. Hallucinations

**Chap. 2 Hallucinations**

**Hey! I'm not so mean here is the following chapter!**

Morgan didn't wait a second he went after her, only to see that she was no longer near the crime scene. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm becoming crazy," he thought.

Since her disappearance, he has believed too many times that he had seen her somewhere, but his hopes were always deceived. Even if he had moved on in his life like the other members of the team, inside his heart he still had the hope to find his best friend.

When he returned to the SUV, he saw the concerned looks of his friends.

"You thought, you saw her, didn't you?" Rossi asked.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just…"

"We know Derek, we missed her too" Emily said sadly.

"Let's go, we have a case to resolve." Derek finally said.

While they were heading to the police station, not far away a blond woman entered a big house.

"Sweetheart I saw your car! Where are you?"

A tall man climbed down the stairs.

"Where were you? I phoned you, I was worried."

"Sorry honey, I just needed to walk… the police found another woman, they called the FBI"

"The FBI? Maybe we should go away some times. It's safer…."

"Why?"

"You're pregnant Mary, I don't want anything happen to my princesses."

"That's ok. I promised. I won't go out until you're with me…"

"Good. I'm just so worried since your accident."

"Oh come on. We spend our first holidays together in France, a romantic country and finished injured and with amnesia…. You could have let me, but you're still here."

"I love you that's all. I would do anything to keep you with me"

"You're sweet. Love you too."

He held her tightly in his arms, missing the criminal glace he had in his eyes…


	4. Nightmares

**Chap.3 Nightmares**

**A/N: Still don't own CM**

After announcing the bad news to the last victim husband, Hotch and JJ returned to the police station. They found Rossi, Emily and Reid talking while Derek was deep in thought.

"What's the matter with Morgan?" Hotch asked quietly.

Reid sighed deeply and replied.

"He thought he has seen Penelope near the scene crime."

"I thought it was finished." JJ asked

"It will never finish, not if we don't know what happened to her." Rossi replied

"I thought that with Carrie in his life…" Emily added

"Even if we put 100 Carrie in his life, they would never replace Garcia." Hotch said.

"I don't think he realize that he has loved her and he's still in love with her."

"Well, let's talk about the case now… I don't want to have another victim." Hotch said.

"Morgan, let's talk with the local police…."

They decided that the next day they would go in each house where there were pregnant women. Thanks to the hospital and the doctors' help, they had a listing.

While Reid and Rossi thought about the unsub each agent would go with a policeman….

**************************************************************************************

Mary slept very badly that night. She kept dreaming about the blood she had seen earlier in the street. She had the feeling that she was connected to something in this case. Suddenly some weird pictures came in her mind: computers, pink streaks, pens and a gunshot.

She woke up screaming.

Her husband John woke up.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, a bad nightmare… I will go down to drink some fresh water."

"Wait I'll go for you." He said kissing her cheek.

"She stroked her stomach lightly. "Nobody will do harm to you princess, nobody."

As soon as she drank her glass of water, she came back to sleep, snuggled in her husband arms. She had a bad feeling but decided to brush it off.


	5. Penelope?

**Chap.4 Penelope ?**

**Still don't own CM. ****Enjoy!**

The next day brought the BAU team across the town. Each one paired with a local policeman.

IOnce their task finished, Emily, Morgan and Hotch returned to the police station, JJ had not returned yet.

Hotch decided to call her.

"JJ? Where are you?"

"Only one woman left a certain Mary Caldwell, her husband is a doctor…"

"Ok, we'll wait for you."

"See you later."

* * *

Mary was cooking when someone knocked at the door. She saw through the peephole a young woman with a policeman.

She decided to ask what they want before opening.

"Mrs Caldwell? We need to talk to you it's about the murders… I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI"

Mary sighed and opened the door. She met eyes with the pretty agent.

"Good evening, please…"

She didn't finish her sentence as Agent Jareau gathered her in her arms.

"Penelope…"

Mary pulled away from the woman.

"Excuse me Miss Jareau, you must be mistaken…"

"Penelope?" she seemed confused.

"My name is Mary, not Penelope."

JJ was confused, Penelope Garcia was in front of her, but she didn't seem to recognize her.

"No, she thought, there can't be another woman like Penelope…" she thought.

JJ thought quickly about a way to gain her confidence.

"Mrs Caldwell, I'm sorry, you look like a friend of mine…. We're here about the murder; we need you to come with us at the police station."

When she sensed that the young policeman was going to protest she pinched him on the arm to make him shut up.

"What for?" asked a confused Mary.

"My colleague saw you near the crime scene, we need your deposition."

"Oh ok… but let me shut off the oven, I was cooking. Oh and I need to call my husband, he has to know were his princesses are."

"Princesses?"

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant."

JJ stared at her belly astonished; Penelope or Mary was indeed pregnant. She hadn't noticed it at first sight.

"We'll phone him when we reached our destination." JJ said visibly shaken.

"Ok" she replied happily

JJ watched as she walked towards her kitchen, and then she took her purse, following them willingly.


	6. Don't fool yourself!

**Chap.5 Don't fool yourself !**

**Thank you for the k****ind reviews. Hope you still enjoy it!**

**I don't own CM.**

Derek Morgan was becoming crazy with that damn case and his visions about Penelope were disturbing him at a great point.

He needed to take a break so he went out. Leaning down a wall he took his phone and called his fiancée.

"Hello dear!"

"Carrie how are you, honey?"

"Better now that I've heard from you. How is the case?"

"Really tough…."

"I'm sorry. You sound off. You're alright?"

"Yeah. It's just… I thought I saw Penelope today…"

"Derek…"

"I know… I know I was wrong, but something deep inside of me say that she's somewhere alive and she wants me to help her."

"Derek why are you telling me this?"

"You're my fiancée. I want to share my moment of happiness or sadness with you…"

"Derek it's been 3 years, we've been together for one year now and you kept seeing her. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Hiding what?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was your girlfriend or something happened between you two."

"Carrie, you're wrong... Nothing happened, she's my best friend."

"Your relation seemed so strong, I don't know. Anyway. I'm sure you'll know what happened to her sooner or later."

"Thank you sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too. Talk to you later." She said before hanging up.

Derek sighed. He had searched comfort with Carrie but she had failed. He decided to call his mum.

"Hello?"

"Mum. It's me"

"Derek, how are you?"

"On a case in Florida…"

"That bad?"

"Yes…. I just phoned Carrie because I needed some support but…"

"She didn't bring what you needed."

"Yes."

"What's the matter baby?"

"Today, I thought, I saw Penelope, I was mistaken. Am I becoming crazy mum?"

"No, a big part of you wants to know where she is, what happened…"

"Somehow, I feel like I failed her…"

"Why?"

"Because, if I have tried harder, maybe she would be next to me today."

"Derek, don't blame yourself. You don't even know what happened. I'm sure she's alive."

"Maybe that's what I keep seeing her."

"Derek my baby boy. Don't you think it's time that you broke it off with Carrie?"

"Mum… why?"

"You're obviously in love with Penelope without knowing it. It's not new to me…"

"Mum, I love Carrie, plus Penelope is my best friend, nothing more."

"Don't fool yourself Derek!"

"Mum excuse me I have to go." He said quickly hanging up, not quite believing what his eyes were seeing.


	7. Mrs Mary Caldwell

**Chap.6 Mrs Mary Caldwell**

**I don't know what has gotten into me today. I just feel like writing.**

**I don't own CM.**

While Derek was outside, JJ before climbing on the police car called Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, I… Derek is not crazy. I saw her."

"Who did you see JJ?"

"Penelope, she's with me right now. I… we found her."

"JJ calm down. Penelope is here? she's the woman Morgan had seen yesterday?"

"I guess so. Please Hotch warn the others she has amnesia, she didn't recognize me. She's married and pregnant….

"Well, we'll wait for you."

He shut his phone and saw the strange stares from Emily, Rossi and Reid.

"JJ had found Penelope." He said calmly even if his heart was pounding like mad.

"How? Emily said

"Derek was right… where is he? I need to talk to you."

"He's at the phone outside."

"Well, we'll wait some minutes."

As Derek was not returning Hotch informed the others about what JJ told him. They were all shaken by these news and worried about what Derek's reaction may be.

***************************************************************************

Derek didn't' know if it was a dream bur if it was, he didn't want to wake up. Penelope Garcia was walking towards the police station near JJ. He was going to jog towards them when he noticed Penelope left hand stroking her baby bump. He didn't miss the diamond that was circling her ring finger.

He couldn't pinpoint why suddenly his heart ached deeply.

***************************************************************************

JJ didn't miss Derek's sight that passed from joy to hurt. She quickly led Penelope or Mary Caldwell as she was called here, inside.

***************************************************************************

Mary decided that she liked Agent Jareau who while they were driving kept asking her questions about her health, her baby. She didn't know why but she felt safe with her, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, even with her husband.

Agent Jareau led her in an interrogatory room and brought her some water.

"Thank you."

"I'll come soon Mary. I need to see my boss."

She went into the room they had taken since their arrival. As soon as she closed the door she broke into tears. Emily hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry it's just so…."

"Overwhelming…"

"Yeah."

She wiped her tears and sat down.

"I brought her in the interrogatory room. She didn't recognize me. She's married and very pregnant. What happened to her?"

"We'll discover it JJ."

"Hotch please, we have to go slowly. She seems so happy."

"I know…"

"Where's Morgan?"

JJ suddenly sat up.

"Oh my god! He was outside, he saw her, and he was…"

"Hurt." Reid said.

"Yes. Go to him please." JJ pleaded.

Hotch and Reid left the room, only to find Morgan watching at Penelope through the interrogatory room glass.

"What happened to her Hotch?" he asked, his voice only a whisper.

"I'm going to learn, Reid will update you about what we already know."

Hotch entered the room.

Reid put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Let's have a walk". He said.

"Yeah." Derek replied watching Penelope one last time.


	8. I don' t know

**Chap. 7. I dont know…**

**Here is chapter 7. I'm sorry for the mistakes in the past chapters. ****I'll intend to do my best. Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately I don't own CM.**

Morgan followed Reid outside the building. He didn't wait a second to punch the nearest wall with his fist.

Reid put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Derek, injuring yourself will not help you."

"I know… but Pen. She didn't' seem lost or sad… she…"

"We'll discover what happened to her and then she will need her best friend."

"What if she doesn't want us in her life anymore. I don't think I can stand it now that we have found her."

"Derek no offense but what are your feelings towards her?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Your reactions to her disappearance, your grief…. We all love her but it's obvious to all of us that your love is beyond friendship."

"Oh Reid, not you. Carrie and my mum nearly said the same thing…"

"So. Are you in love with Penelope?"

"Derek thought a moment and sighed deeply before answering.

***************************************************************************

Hotch stood motionless when he entered the interrogatory room. Seeing Penelope there was like a dream come true. He stared at her moved.

When Mary heard the door she raised her head to see a tall black haired man entering. She was going to talk when she realized he was staring at her with a far away look. After several minutes she decides to speak.

"Are you unwell, sir?"

Hotch woke up from his trance.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yes thank you, I'm sorry, the case is a hard one."

"I guess so…" she replied with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something sir?"

"Yes of course and it's agent Hotchner"

"Agent Hotchner, I have the feeling that I know you. It's weird cause I'm certain that if we have already met, I couldn't forget such an handsome man."

Hotch chuckled and blushed slightly. "That is our Garcia," he thought.

"Did I offense you, maybe It's not correct to compliment an FBI agent." She said a little confused.

"No that's ok. And to answer your question…."

***************************************************************************

"Derek?"

"Yes kid…"

"You didn't answer, are you in love with Garcia?"

"I don't know… I really don't know…"

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	9. Who are you for me?

**Chap 8. Who are you ****for me?**

**I have decided to not let you without knowing….**

**************************************************************************

_**Meanwhile**__** in the **__**interrogatory**__** room**_

« So you mean that I may be That Penelope Garcia, how is that possible? »

"No, I meant that you are Penelope Garcia, we're certain of that."

"You're mistaken Agent Hotchner" she said with a frown. " My name is Mary Caldwell I'm married with the Dr John Caldwell for 2 years now and I'm 5 months pregnant, I CAN'T be THAT woman!"

"Penelope…"

"My name is Mary!" she said with tears threatening to fall.

"Mary, I tried to talk to you gently but now I have to know what is going on with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember us, the team, we were family… you disappeared 3 years ago. You went on holidays in France. That was the last time we saw you…."

" 3 years ago… no that's not possible…." She said taking her head in her hands.

"Penelope… Mary…"

"No no no… I need to call my husband…"

"We have to talk before. Please…"

Hearing his pleading voice she looked at him.

"Well what do you need to know maybe that will prove you that you're wrong."

"Where were you three years ago around the same period?"

"I was in France. I woke up from a coma with amnesia. My husband who was now my fiancé told me I had an accident…I didn't remember anything from my past. When I recovered my husband and I flew to Florida. "

"You didn't feel something weird with him, his behaviour... something?"

"No. He was all protective but it was normal I guess… he treated me like a princess…"

"Ok, I don't know what to say. There's something I don't catch in your story…

"Can I leave now? I was cooking when JJ came to my house."

She didn't miss the surprised look from Agent Hotchner.

"What?"

"You called Agent Jareau, JJ, that's how we all called her. Did she tell you?"

"No… no. It's strange I have the impression that we could be friend…"

"She was… is your best friend…"

"Sorry Sir but I have to go now… all your story is too strange. Why would my husband lie to me? It's crazy!" she got up and walked toward the door.

"Please, just one thing. Maybe if you meet the others members of my team you'll remember something."

"Maybe… agent Hotchner could I be the one who talk to my husband?"

"If he's guilty, it could be dangerous…"

"He would never do me any harm and I'm pregnant with his child."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I… When we came back from France my husband kept giving me some pills, he said it was for my brain. Now that I'm pregnant, I don't take them anymore and I have some bad nightmares."

"Care to share?"

"I dreamt about computers, gunshots, pictures…"

"You were our Technical analyst…"

She began to cry…

"I'm sorry but I realize that you may be right. What has he done to me?"

Hotch stepped to hug her.

"It will be ok. We'll sort things out together. We're your family."

"John is too…" she replied sadly.

"Do you love him? Are you in love with him?"

"Yes I suppose. I care for him deeply. And he took such a good care of me…"

"But your heart is not completely in it…"

"Yes… well let's go meet them." She said trying to smile but miserably failing.

***************************************************************************Rossi, Emily and JJ were still in the room when Reid and Derek entered. Derek immediately sat in the far corner of the room intending to come to terms with what everyone kept telling him: his feelings towards Penelope.

Hotch suddenly entered immediately followed by Penelope.

"Well let me introduce you Mrs Mary Caldwell or should I say Penelope Garcia."

Penelope stared intently at each one in the room immediately feeling comfortable.

Her eyes met dark brown ones full of joy and sadness at the same time. Suddenly pictures flood in her mind: A purple room, her, the handsome black man. "I love you, you know that right?"

What seemed to be a memory quickly disappeared and she asked staring at him.

"Who are you for me?"

**Sorry! ******


	10. My Goddess?

**Chap. 9. ****My Goddess?**

**Thank you one more time for the support! That's why I write so quickly I guess! ******

**Don't own CM.**

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you for me?" she asked staring intently at Derek.

"My Goddess?" he replied casually.

Everyone in the room tried to hide a chuckle.

"Your goddess? You mean we were involved…?" she asked visibly surprised.

"No" he replied quickly berating himself for his bluntness.

"Kind of" Emily who was the nearest to Derek, muttered.

Derek threw her a scowl, warning her with his eyes.

"No I meant we were… are best friends."

"Oh…"

"I missed you Penelope." he said taking her in his arms.

That simple touch sent shivers through their two bodies. Penelope quickly pulled away visibly shaken.

"I… I'm sorry. I have to go." She said leaving the room.

Derek was about to follow her when Hotch put a hand on his arm.

"Let her some space…."

"I'm sorry if I hadn't taken her in my arms she would be still here."

"No, I think that was too much …"

"She believed you…"

"Yes. She wants time to discuss with her husband."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"She'll go slowly, don't worry… plus she's pregnant with his child…"

"Yes I nearly forgot."

"Don't worry Derek, your GODDESS will come back to us."

"Thank you" Derek replied blushing.

Hotch left the room; he had to talk to Penelope.

***************************************************************************

He found her quietly waiting in front of the police station.

"Need a ride?"

"Thank you" she followed him to the SUV.

Penelope was not living far from the police station so Hotch decided to speak quickly.

"You have to be careful. Your husband can't be aware of your suspicions. Maybe he had kept some material things from you past life in your house."

"Maybe…"

Hotch knew she was thoughtful.

"What's the matter? I know it's hard but…."

"If you're right. What will happen to me and my baby?"

"We're here, Penelope."

"I hardly know you. Sorry..."

"No. I think that your memory will come back in due time. Now that he doesn't make you take drugs."

"Thank you. You better drop me here. I don't know if he's home yet."

"Be careful. Here is my number."

"Thank you Hotch."

"You see. you called me Hotch. You're regaining memory."

Penelope left the SUV with a smile hiding her nervousness.

"Here we are husband of mine." she whispered while walking towards her house.


	11. Mr John Caldwell

**Chap. 10 Mr John Caldwell.**

**Here is the next ****chapter. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Don't own CM.**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Penelope sighed deeply before entering her house. All seems different now that she had learnt a few things about her past. She was truly shaken… whatever John has done or not… he had taken a part of her life. She HAD to know why?

***************************************************************************

When john Caldwell came back home that evening, he was greeted by a delicious smell. He immediately went to the kitchen to see his lovely wife pulling a cake out of the oven.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sweetheart I'm back."

"Hey…"

"You're okay?"

"Yes, a bit tired."

"Go and have some rest, I am going to put the table."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Go."

She kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the bedroom upstairs.

***************************************************************************

"This is going to be hard." Penelope thought while having dinner with her husband. She couldn't see him as always: the caring and overprotective husband that he was.

Her mind went back to tiny elements from their live together and she was more and more persuaded that he was hiding something.

"Mary, you should go to bed, you seem really tired."

"You're right." She said getting up.

"Let me get the dishes, honey."

"Thank you."

"Do you want something to help you sleep?"

"No that's alright."

She quickly left to take a long bath.

***************************************************************************

When he was done with the dishes, John went in the basement where was his personal space.

He took a, padlocked box. He grabbed his bunch of keys and opened the box.

There were official papers and pictures… Many pictures that he silently watched.

In these pictures, Penelope Garcia could be seen alone or with her co-workers from then.

Some pictures where when she was in Paris for her holidays. He had found her so beautiful staring with awe at the Tour Eiffel. That was that day that she became totally his…


	12. Sleepless night

**Chap. 11 ****Sleepless**** night.**

**Thank you again for the reviews.**

**I don't own CM.**

That night, Morgan intended to escape discretely from the hotel room he was sharing with Reid.

"Derek you shouldn't go…."

"Go back to sleep Reid."

"I'm serious. What if her husband sees you? We don't know maybe he's related to her past, maybe he knows us."

"You're right but I just need to know that she's safe…"

" As long as her husband doesn't have suspicions she will be. Don't give him a reason to freak out."

"Thank you Reid."

"You're welcome. We all love her you know.

"I know. Good night"

"Goodnight Morgan."

Spencer quickly went back to sleep, but it would be several hours before Derek managed to do so. Knowing that Penelope was in hands of a possible sadist was killing him. Now that she came back to us, he wanted her to not ever live his side.

***************************************************************************

Penelope didn't sleep until very late that night; she kept replaying her encounter with her friends. How could she forget about them? They seemed so…. Caring and kind.

She wondered what if she hadn't taken that pills john gave to her, where would she be now?

She decided to go to see a doctor the next day to check on these pills. She also reminded herself to pay a visit to John basement… maybe she would discover something.

Then, she thought about Derek Morgan. He said he was her best friend. Why does she feel that there was something more?

She decided to brush these thoughts off… better be realistic: someone like him with someone like her. She chuckled… at least she had hooked up a handsome man like John.

"Really funny Penelope, he may be a psychopath." she thought before shutting her eyes.

***************************************************************************

Hotch and Rossi went to bed late that night. They were searching for some information about Penelope's husband. What they found rendered them speechless. John Caldwell had been stalking Penelope since Virginia. He had gone to France around the same time as Penelope. He stayed there 1 year. Then, when he came back, he had married a certain Mary Whitehead.

"It's worse then what we thought." Rossi muttered.

"No word to anyone, all above not to Morgan. I don't want to endanger Penelope."

"Yes. Let's have some rest. I sense that this day will be a long one."

***************************************************************************

Emily and JJ had talked for a long time before heading back to sleep.

"I can't believe it. She's married and pregnant." JJ said

"Yes it's weird. I always thought she would marry Derek." Emily replied thoughtfully

"How do you think he's taking it?"

"Rather well. He knows that Penelope didn't disappear deliberately. He just wants safe and secure with us."

"Did you see how her husband look like?"

"No and I don't care… if he had deliberately taken Penelope from our family, he will pay."

"Yes he's going to pay dearly." Emily said before closing her eyes.

**************************************************************************

That night, John Caldwell kept dreaming about his actions since Penelope Garcia now Mary had entered his life.

He remembered the day he had first seen her, in the park. She looked so beautiful. He had followed her to her building…

Since that day he had observed all her actions, where she worked, in the bar she used to go with her co-workers, in the park again, even when she was having a walk with Agent Derek Morgan.

That thought made him twist in his sleep. He then wrapped his arms around her belly and pulled her towards him.

Nobody would ever part them, not if he was alive.


	13. In danger

**Chap. 12 In danger**

**Thank you again for the support. I'm trying my best to write in a proper English.**

**I don't own CM sadly.**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Like Rossi said that day would indeed be a long one.

Another victim had been found not far from where they found the last victim.

The team decided to work harder on this, for the moment Penelope could wait. At least they knew where she was.

***************************************************************************

After hearing the breaking news, Penelope decided to investigate the house. She quickly found the key to John's basement. She carefully went down the stairs and curiously looked at her surroundings.

No need to say she was not prepared to what she was seeing.

**************************************************************************

The case was becoming harder for the BAU team. They didn't know where they were heading and it was disturbing them.

By the end of the day the autopsy report came. They all saw how Hotch face went paler every second as he read it.

"Hotch what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Penelope is in danger."

"What?" JJ cried.

"The unsub is John Caldwell. The victim had some blood beneath her nails. It appears that the DNA is John Caldwell's."

"Damn!" Morgan said heading towards the door.

"Morgan wait! You have to calm down…"

"Rossi."

"No! If you don't calm down, you're staying here!"

"That's ok let's go."

***************************************************************************

Penelope thought she was going to be sick when she saw the pictures in the box she had broken. Now with what she had discovered earlier she was terrified. In a bag she had found bloody clothes, bloody surgical instruments and some horrible pictures: pregnant women lying dead.

She tried to get up but she was not feeling well at all

She gathered her courage and managed to go upstairs. She was searching Agent Hotchner card in her purse when a noise startled her. She turned quickly.

"Sweetheart is that what you're looking for?" John said showing her the little white card.

That time Penelope didn't miss the wild fire in his eyes.

***************************************************************************

The team quickly reached the Caldwell's house. Everyone praying that they would not be too late. When they entered the house it was dreadfully silent.

***************************************************************************

John had left his house early that day. He had to get rid of his last victim body. Killing her had been hard; she had managed to scratch him on the neck.

When he had finally managed to kill her, this detail was quickly forgotten. It's only when he was receiving his first patient that he had thought about it…. He knew it wouldn't be long til' the police went to catch him.

He didn't have any attention to be caught… he was determined to leave this world with his dear Mary. So he went back to his home only to find her around in things in his basement.

He had heard her muttered.

"I have to call Agent Hotchner, where's my purse."

He could see her panicking so he quickly and silently went upstairs.

"So your friends are back, they certainly know who you are." He whispered.

He easily found her purse and grabbed the card.

"Ah ah agent Hotchner, you'll never have her. You shouldn't have left her with me." He chuckled.

He heard her moving and hid behind the door.


	14. Dying together

**Chap. 13 Dying together**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the « long » update!**

Penelope knew she was going to die. At the same time she wanted to fight because she was bearing a life, even if HIS blood was running through her baby's veins.

After John had surprised her in the living room, he had grabbed her by the arms and led her in his basement. He quickly took the bag she had found earlier and led her outside.

"We're going on a little trip Mary…"

"My name is Penelope."

"Shut up!" he said slapping her. "Oh my god sweetheart I'm sorry."

"You will be sorry if my friends find us."

"Oh they will find us but it will be to late." He replied smiling.

"What?"

"We're going to die together honey."

Panic run through her and she tried to open the car's door to escape, but he had locked the door.

"He stooped and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? You're MINE you understand. Nobody will ever get you. All above not your friends!"

"John you're hurting me please." She pleaded.

"Fine" he said releasing her. "But if you try again…"

"I'll stay with you. You're right we're meant to be…." She said while thinking hard about a way to escape.

***************************************************************************

"The house is empty." Derek stated frustrated.

"We'll find her Morgan" Rossi said.

Derek decided to go out, staying in this house was making him sick.

"Where are you baby girl?" he whispered.

A policeman voice brought him back inside.

"I know where he may have lead her… Dr John Caldwell works at the hospital but he had bought some premises to make a doctor's office."

"The address quick…"

***************************************************************************

Penelope was lying on a stretcher. John had attached her hands on it. She couldn't move.

"John please…"

"Mary, it won't be long now."

"Please…"

She saw him approached the stretcher with surgical instruments. She stared at him with fear about what was going to happen.

***************************************************************************

The building was not far from the hospital, the BAU team and the policemen were going to enter when they heard a loud scream that make their heartbeat fastened.

"Penelope." Derek thought and he didn't thought more, he entered quickly, closely followed by his co-workers.

***************************************************************************

At seeing him with these instruments Penelope gathered her courage and, as her legs were free managed to kick him in the groin.

"Oh… bitch!" he said angrily falling on the ground.

He quickly got up and came to her.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetheart. You're like all that bitches I've killed. I've tortured them. It was slow for them. I've wanted us to go quickly and together but you'll go alone and very slowly… your bastard too!"

He then stabbed her two times in the belly.

Penelope couldn't help but scream.


	15. My baby!

**Chap.14 My baby !**

**I don't own CM.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're going to suffer, it will be a long death…"

"John. My baby, please." Penelope whispered painfully.

"Oh the baby is certainly dead by now." He said casually.

He let the scalpel run on her left wrist.

"You'll suffer. It will be a long death. Believe me."

Penelope stared at her bleeding wrist and let tears run down her cheeks.

"When your friends arrive it will be too late…" he chuckled.

"I don't think so!" Hotch said pointing his weapon on him.

"Agent Hotchner, it's a pleasure. Sorry we have to go now." Caldwell said stabbing Penelope in the heart. Then he drank the contents of a little flask and fall down immediately.

"Penelope!"

***************************************************************************

Derek immediately went to Penelope. When he saw her bleeding and motionless, he tried to see if she was breathing.

"No breathing, no pulse! Call the EMT'S!"

"They're on the way!

While Emily was untying Penelope's arms, Derek started CPR.

Soon the EMT'S arrived and they took charge of Penelope.

Seeing her injuries no one was allowed to climb with her in the ambulance.

Derek stared has they led her outside. His bloody hands were clenched into fists. He turned towards the dead body of Caldwell and begun to beat him.

Reid and Rossi tried to stop him without success. Hotch put himself on his way and stopped his arms.

"He's dead Morgan. Stop it now!"

"It's too easy. I should have killed him myself."

"I think we all wished he was killed by one of us. But it's not! Now we have to be there for HER. She needs us."

"Have you seen what he have done to her? All this blood… What if…?"

"She's a fighter JJ said through her tears. She won't leave us now that we've found her."

"Let's go to her." Rossi said

***************************************************************************

It would be long hours until someone told them some information.

Finally a surgeon came out of the emergency area.

" Mary Caldwell?"

"Yes, in fact her name is Penelope Garcia she's an FBI agent." Hotch said.

The surgeon seemed shaken but didn't say anything. He visibly knew Dr Caldwell.

" Well Mrs Cald… Garcia had been stabbed twice on her belly thankfully no harm was done to the baby."

Everyone seemed relieved.

"But…. We had to take out the baby, he was in respiratory distress due to his mother's condition."

"How is it?"

"The baby was born before time, he is in neonatology right now. He may not survive but we'll do the most."

"How is Penelope?" Derek asked anxiously.

"As I said she was stabbed in the belly, and one near the heart. Thankfully he had missed the heart, a few centimetres more…"

"How is she?"

"She had lost a lot of blood between the stabs and the delivery…"

"Dr." JJ said worriedly.

"She slipped into coma."


	16. WeI need you

**Chap.15 ****We…I need you**

**A/N: as promised the next chapter!**** Thank you again for the reviews.**

"Coma?" Derek repeated quietly

"Yes. She suffered a great trauma. Maybe this is the way her body need to recover. There's no certainty with coma"

"Maybe…" Derek repeated.

He didn't seem to be there with the others.

Hotch decided to talk, as Morgan seemed elsewhere.

"Can we see her?"

"Ye she'll be moved to ICU in a few minutes."

"Thank you Dr. and the baby?"

"See with neonatology."

"Ok."

***************************************************************************Several minutes later a nurse came to lead them to Penelope's room.

Derek stayed behind so Hotch called him.

"Morgan? Derek?"

"I… I can't right now Hotch. I'll come in a few minutes."

"Go outside and call your mom, this will help you."

"Thank you. Penelope's room?"

"305. You weren't listening were you?"

"No sorry." He replied with a small smile.

"That's ok. Garcia is a fighter…

"Thanks Hotch."

They part in the corridor. Hotch heading towards ICU and Derek going outside.

***************************************************************************

Seeing Penelope like that tore their hearts apart. JJ sat next to her friend and took her hand.

"Oh Penelope…" she whispered tearfully.

Reid patted her shoulder to give her some support.

Rossi and Emily stayed at the opposite side.

There were so many machines connected to her body.

They saw as Hotch entered the room.

"Where's Morgan?" Rossi asked

"He needed some time alone."

They all agreed silently, knowing that it should be very hard for him."

***************************************************************************

"Hello?"

"Mum it's me."

"Derek how are you? You don't sound good."

"Mum it's Penelope…"

"Derek…"

"No mum that that time I was right we found her…"

"Really that's great news isn't it?"

"Well I guess…"

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"No she's not… it's a long story…"

"Tell me…."

***************************************************************************

Each member of the team took some time alone with Penelope, speaking to her.

What could be heard in the room were words of love and caring mostly.

_**Emily**__: We've missed you so much Penelope, you can't leave us now that we're reunited._

_**JJ**__: Please Penelope; I need my other best friend to come back to me._

_**Rossi**__: Garcia everybody needs you. You need to fight; your little baby needs you._

_**Reid**__: Garcia, Penelope. I consider you as a sister, we're family. You can't go like that…_

_**Hotch:**____Garcia even since you disappeared some light had left our team, meeting you again was a miracle. I sense that I've failed you somehow. I let you with him… Please fight for your family._

_***************************************************************************_

Talking to his mother comforted him deeply. He walked back inside and went to see his best friend.

When he entered the room, he smiled lightly to his friends who understanding left him alone with Penelope.

He had so much to say but when he took her hand all he managed to say was:

"Baby Girl We… I need you…"

Then he broke into tears.


	17. Meeting Baby Garcia

**Chap. 16 Meeting baby Garcia**.

**Ok! Thank you again!**

**And I promise ****SavinGrace**** you're not going to cry with this chapter**!

While Morgan was with Penelope, the team decided to go to visit her baby.

The nurses only allowed two persons at one time to enter. Emily and JJ entered first.

They approached the little incubator ant took a look at the little body of Penelope's baby.

"Oh she's so tiny" Emily whispered moved.

"Each minute count for the baby, she needs time to develop a bit more." The nurse explained.

JJ silently agreed.

"But it will help her more if her mother was here."

"Yes indeed. But if she feels her family surrounds her it will be ok. You're relatives right?"

"Yes we're her aunts." Emily replied

They stayed several minutes then they left to allow the men to enter.

***************************************************************************

Derek fell asleep after so much crying. Soon his cell phone waked him up.

He jumped and grabbing it looked at the ID. He sighed and got up leaving the ICU to answer.

"Morgan."

"Derek Morgan what took you so long?"

"Carrie, I'm at the hospital right now."

"Hospital? Oh my god are you ok?"

"I'm fine Carrie, it's Penelope."

"Again, Derek…"

"No! I'm sorry I should have called you. We found Penelope, she's suffering from amnesia… it's a long story. I've to go sweetie."

"No Derek, how dare you let me like that without explanation? Ok you found Penelope but why are you at the hospital."

"Listen Carrie, I can't explain you right now. Penelope slipped into coma; her baby was born before time…. When I have more time I'll phone you ok!" he shouted.

"Fine!" Carrie shouted.

"Honey I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I know Penelope Garcia is so much important to you that you don't find important to phone your fiancée."

"Carrie…"

"No. Who do you want to be with Derek?" Carrie asked with a shaky voice.

Derek sighed deeply.

"Well…"

***************************************************************************

After meeting Baby Garcia as they called their friend's baby, they decided to return to Penelope's side. They were surprised to find the room empty.

"Where's Morgan?"

"He may be outside…"

"Well, I'll go check on him." Rossi said leaving the room.

He met with him in the corridor, his hands clenched in fists.

"Morgan are you ok?"

Derek's features softened.

"Yes… I'm ok. I was discussing with Carrie."

"Oh! And everything's alright."

"Yeah everything's alright" Derek replied.

But Rossi saw him retrieved behind a wall and he wondered what exactly happened between Derek and his fiancée.

Derek saw that Rossi was somehow profiling him.

"Rossi I'm ok. Let's go! I want to meet my baby girl's baby."

**Well I'****ve decided to write a "soft" chapter because all these emotions were a little depressing for me. Hope you liked it!**


	18. A long sleep

**Chap. 17 A long sleep**

Derek immediately fell in love with the little baby when he glanced at her.

"Hey princess this is … Uncle Derek", he said hesitantly.

"You know, your mum is my best friend, she's the best and I hope you look like her baby girl. Hey… I called you baby girl like your mum. You're my second baby girl." He said smiling.

"I hope your mum wake up soon, so she could take care of you and help you to grow… I'm sorry for what your father made to you… but nobody will ever make you harm again. It's a promise from your uncle Derek."

He kept on talking to her several minutes before returning to Penelope's room.

***************************************************************************

Penelope state remained the same for several weeks; the doctors weren't really optimistic, as they saw no amelioration. Baby Garcia was doing well and getting stronger every day.

The team was allowed two weeks off and stayed in Florida near Penelope and her baby.

At the end of the two weeks they had to come back to Quantico. Derek was really reluctant to let Pen alone. She needed her friends to come back to them and her baby.

Derek succeeded in negotiating with Hotch who allowed him to stay 2 days more.

This time alone with Garcia made him good. He was altering between ICU and neonatology. He hardly left her side, only to grab something to eat or call his mum.

Unfortunately, he had to come back.

"Baby girl, I have to go but I'll come back as soon as I can. We'll all come back. Fight for us."

He kissed her cheek and with a last look left the room. He went to neonatology to say goodbye to Baby Garcia.

"Hey princess, I have to go now. I'll come back soon. Your mother will come back in no time. I know that" he said with a hint of hope his voice.

***************************************************************************

During that time Penelope was in another world, where all was so peaceful.

She remembered happy times with her parents when she was a little girl, happy tiles with her friends. Soon these happy times turned to bad ones. When she was shot by Battle, the case in New York, the bomb in the ambulance, the one in the SUV, Reid's abduction, finally Caldwell stabbing her in the heart.

That's when the heart monitor made a strange noise.

Several nurses and a doctor rushed into the room.

***************************************************************************

They all heard the phone ringing in Hotch's office. Several minutes later, he went out followed by Rossi.

"Conference room." He stated to Reid, JJ, Emily and Morgan.

"What's wrong Hotch?" JJ asked worriedly.

"It's about Garcia." He replied, his face blank from any emotion.


	19. She what?

**Chap. 18 She What ?**

**I don't own CM.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What about Garcia?" Reid asked apprehensively

"She flat lined, she…"

"She what?" Emily cried.

"Please calm down, she flat lined, they succeeded in revive her."

"Oh Hotch! So why did they phoned you. Is there a problem?" Derek said relieved but worried at the same time.

"No she woke up… she woke up that's why they phoned me."

"Oh my god" JJ said throwing her arms around Emily.

"There's no case right now, so I suggest that you take your ready bags and we head to Florida."

"Very good idea Hotch."

"Ok we're leaving in 20 minutes."

***************************************************************************

While walking to the plane Derek called him mum then he called Carrie.

"Carrie sweetheart, the hospital called us, Penelope is awake."

"Oh Good."

"We're going to visit her, I'll come back soon."

"Ok Honey. I hope she's well."

"Thank you. I love you. I'll call you tonight."

***************************************************************************

They had to wait the next morning to visit Penelope. They found her room empty.

Worried Hotch asked a nurse where she was.

"Ms Garcia is in neonatology."

"Thank you."

They found her in a wheelchair, quietly talking to her baby."

"Hey Garcia, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Hey Genius, I needed to see my little Margaret. I was really eager to see her so the doctor allowed me to come even if I feel weak."

"Genius? Garcia you…"

"Yes I remember all that happened."

"That's great news."

"Well yes. It's just a little overwhelming."

"Surely, How is Margaret doing? By the way it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you JJ, she's doing great, seeing that she didn't have her mum to take care of her…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little confused. I'm a mother now."

"You'll do a great mum Pen."

"Thank you Emily, I love my little princess."

She stared a moment at the baby.

"Let's go to my room, I need some rest."

Derek took her wheelchair handles and led her towards the room.

A nurse helped her settle in the bed and changed her IV.

***************************************************************************

"So what now?"

"Well I don' know, I need some time to think about it. I have Maggie now."

"You know that we're here right baby girl?"

"Yes… I jus need some time." She replied smiling.

"Ok Penelope. We'll talk later you seem tired."

"That's the meds. Sorry" she said yawning.

In no time she was asleep and they went to the cafeteria.

Once they were all served they begun to speak.

"So what now?"

"She will need us. She lived something really disturbing…"

"Yes but we can't stay in Florida all the time." Derek said.

"I know Morgan. When she is released if she wants to, she will come back to Virginia.

Morgan you still have he belongings in some premises, right,"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll discuss it with her tomorrow."


	20. Letting you go

**Chap. 19 Letting you go**

**Thank you for the constant reviews, it's thrilling!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, the team came early to the hospital. When they reached Penelope's room a nurse was leaving.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, you must be Ms Garcia's family."

"Yes, how is she?" Emily asked.

"Oh, she's still asleep. She had a rough night."

"What's wrong?" Hotch replied worriedly.

"She had some nightmares and a panic attack, we had to sedated her."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome. She will be asleep for some time more."

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi entered the room while Reid and the girls went to visit the baby.

***************************************************************************

When Penelope awoke one hour later, she saw the men sitting next her bed.

"Hey guys." She whispered

"Pen how are you? The nurse said you had a bad night…." Rossi asked.

"Yes, some nightmares. I know they would come anyway…"

"Penelope, we have to come back tonight… we wanted to know what you're planning to do."

"Hem… "

***************************************************************************

_**Meanwhile in neonatology**_

"Hey Maggie." JJ said.

As if sensing the company, Margaret raised her little arms in the incubator.

"She's so cute." Emily said.

"Do you think that Garcia will come back in Virginia?"

"I really don't know, she needs to heal and she also has to wait some weeks for the baby." Reid asked.

"Yeah you're right… I hope she won't decide to leave apart from us." JJ said

"Only time will say it, she passed through so much these last days. All these revelations…" Emily replied.

"Well, let's go to see our friend." Reid concluded.

They walked quickly towards Penelope's room. When they entered they heard Hotch scolding at Derek.

"Morgan!"

"But Hotch, she…"

"No. Go out now we need to speak" he said dryly.

Reid, JJ and Emily saw with astonishment as Derek followed an angry Hotch outside the room.

***************************************************************************

"What?"

"Derek, you can't choose for her. This HER life!"

"But what will she do alone here. We're her family!"

"She needs to come to terms with all that happened. Maybe this time alone will help her."

"But…

"No Morgan! It's for her own good you have to let her go so she can come back to us."

"I don't have a word in it, do I?"

"Visibly not." Hotch replied before entering in the room again.

Derek sighed and followed him.

**A/N: ****So, What now?**


	21. A lost cause

**Chap 20. ****A lost cause**

**I didn't think****, I would write so much. Your reviews are helping me…. Thank you!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We'll miss you Penelope." JJ said kissing her friend goodbye.

"I'll miss you too, girls." Penelope replied staring at JJ Emily. She didn't miss the look Derek was throwing her; A look full of sadness and worry.

"Morgan, I'll be ok. If there's a problem I'll call you, I promise."

Morgan smiled lightly and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Penelope glanced at the closing door.

"Don't worry Penelope, he's so overprotective regarding you."

"That's ok…."

Several minutes later, they all left, as they needed to go to the plane lent by the Bureau.

They went to the hotel to take their bags. Derek said he had something to do and would join them at the airport.

The plane was about to land in a few minutes when Hotch angrily shut his phone.

"Where's Morgan?" he asked angrily.

***************************************************************************

"Hey baby, I just came to say goodbye. I couldn't go without kissing one of my favourite girls."

The baby giggled.

A nurse who was checking on her smiled.

"She seems to like you…."

"Yeah…" he smiled one more time.

"Well I've got to go. Take good care of your mum."

He left the room and went to Penelope's.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"I don't have much time. I just came to say that I'm sorry. I've been acting like a brat."

"You're my best friend. I suppose it's normal… you care for me."

"Yes. I do care for you and your little princess."

You have to leave me some time. I can't leave like that when I have so much things to do here yet."

"I know, I understand. Pen I'm sorry I have to go or Hotch will kill me."

"Yeah you better go. I don't want Boss Man to kill such a chocolate god." She said chuckling."

"You remember the banter?" he asked visibly surprised.

"Of course, why?"

"I thought you have forgotten since you didn't once use a pet name."

"I didn't forget…. It's just, all isn't so simple Derek and it would be disrespectful to your fiancée."

"You know?"

"Yes the girls updated me. Derek go now." She said smiling.

"I love you Pen," he said; and before she could say anything he kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room.

***************************************************************************

Hotch was becoming angry when Derek finally appeared in the plane.

"Where were you?" he asked dryly

"Hem. I had some errand to run."

Hotch shook his had in disbelief.

"Oh Morgan you're such a lost cause."

"How is that?" Derek asked surprised.

"Don't you think we know where you were?" Hotch said with a smile.

Derek saw as Rossi, Reid JJ and Emily were intending to hide their smile.

Derek blushed slightly, which was new for his colleagues and turned his head towards the window, while the plane took off.

**A/N: So?**


	22. Where I stand

**Chap. 21 ****Where**** I stand**

**Well now a little bit of Penelope. ****We got to know how she's doing no?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Penelope was dumfounded, she wondered why Derek kissed her on the lips and not on the cheek. It was not the first time but… anyway she had other things to think about. First of all her little girl…

***************************************************************************

The days passed and Penelope regularly talked with her friends through the phone. She still was at the hospital but would be released soon.

Margaret had to stay at least two months more. Penelope was eager to come back home and to take care of her baby.

When she was finally released, she had to come back to her house. She had a difficult time entering into the house. She found it clean and smiled.

"Ah my friends" she sighed smiling.

As the day went on, being alone in the big house became hard so she decided to call Derek. She knew he would find the words to comfort her.

"Morgan." He said with a deep voice.

"Derek… it's me Penelope."

"Pen are you ok?"

"Hem yes, I was released today, I'm in my house… I'm a little afraid to be alone."

Derek didn't immediately reply, Penelope heard a muffled voice behind him.

"Derek, you're busy I will call you another day."

"No that's ok. I 'm with Carrie. She will understand."

Penelope heard some cries. She clearly heard "intimacy, together, friend…"

"Derek. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called."

She hung up and disconnected the phone.

She sighed and curled up on the couch. She wondered where she stands in her friends' life. Indeed she had been missing for three years, they had moved on in their lives and now that she came back, she didn't think she had a place among them.

***************************************************************************

The next days she passed all her time next to Margaret. From time to time she would call her friends but she was determined to not be a burden for them.

Derek called her once a week. She didn't know how to deal with him. Before he didn't have long relationships so she knew he would be always there for her. Now all had changed. He had someone and she didn't want to ruin his relationship.

That time alone helped her to think about her future. A future that was different from the one her friends thought when they were here with her waiting her to come back to Virginia. Somehow Penelope wished she were still missing for them because she didn't want to hurt them by making this decision


	23. Where he wants me to be

**Chap.22 Where he**** wants me to be.**

**I know last chapter was a little surprising but I needed to get there. Don't worry!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 months, it has been 3 months since they had found Penelope and she didn't talk once about the possibility of coming back in Virginia.

Derek was nervous, he had managed to let some space to Penelope but he was becoming impatient. Why the hell doesn't' she come back to them. They were family. He couldn't live without her… his best friend near him. He needed her to come back so he could protect her and bay Mag.

Since the day she was released from the hospital, Penelope not once called him. It was always him who once a week would call her.

He knew that the baby was allowed to go home 3 weeks ago. Penelope said that Maggie was doing great.

Derek was craving to see the little girl. He didn't think he could love a child so much besides her sister's children.

When he first saw Baby Garcia, he thought that maybe having children wasn't a so bad idea. The problem was that he didn't see that kind of future with Carrie. It was disturbing because he knew that if he loved baby Garcia it was because she was a part of Penelope. And having babies with Penelope…

"Oh oh Morgan. Stop that thoughts!" Derek thought. "Carrie was right, why dreaming about something that would never be?"

*******************************************************************************

"Hotchner."

"Sir it's me Penelope."

"Penelope how are you?"

"I'm fine sir."

"Pen it's Hotch.

"Yes S… Hotch. I just call to inform you that I won't come back to Virginia."

"Penelope?'

'No I've thought about it. It's the best."

"Who for?"

"Us all of us."

"Penelope this is your life, I can't interfere…but you know we're all be sad to not have you here. Don't you want Margaret to know he family?"

"This is unfair Sir. I've never said that I wouldn't come to visit you."

"You know that's not the same. Anyway. Have you talked it with Derek?"

"No why?"

"He's your best friend."

"Well no, I didn't say anything to him or to the others. I would like you to…

"No!"

"You don't want to tell them."

"You have to do it alone."

"Well if I have no choice."

"What are you afraid of Penelope?"

"Excuse me,"

"You know that we love you, you know that HE loves you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Penelope…"

"I know. I just don't know where he wants me to be."

"I'm sure that you know it. You're just afraid of what might happen if you enter in a relationship."

"Sir…"

"Penelope, it's Hotch. I know that so much have changed these past three years. The one thing you need to know is that we want you and little Maggie to be here with us."

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

***************************************************************************

Hotch sighed after hanging up, he then went to talk with his team in the conference room.

Seeing Morgan so deep in thoughts, he knew that the talk would be difficult.

***************************************************************************

Penelope hung up and took Maggie in her arms.

"Oh my baby, what should I do?"


	24. If you don't come to me

**Chap. 23 If you don't come to ****me…**

**I still don't own CM.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's up Hotch?"

"Garcia just called me."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly, she called me to say that she decided to stay in Florida."

"You got to be kidding Hotch." Derek said standing up.

"No, I talked to her but she has made her decision."

"Hotch…"

"You can take some time off Morgan."

"Thank you." Derek replied. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Good luck." Reid said.

"Thank you kid."

***************************************************************************

"Morgan"

"Hey baby. It's a long time I haven't heard from you."

Hello mum. I'm sorry I was busy…"

"With Carrie or Penelope."

"Both. Mum you were right I love her."

"I knew it. What now?"

"She decided to stay in Florida."

"Oh."

"I've decided to act on my feelings even if she doesn't share it."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was a the hospital, Carrie phoned me and her words hurt me."

"What did she say to you?"

"She asked me who I wanted to be with."

And what was your answer?

_**Flashback**__** (remember chap Baby Garcia)**_

"_Who want you to be with?"__ Carrie asked_

"_Well…. I love you but…"_

"_You love her too."_

"_I don't know."_

"_It's quite obvious. But let me say one thing honey. Do you really think Penelope will run into your arms when she'll be released? She had a baby with another man for God's sake!"_

"_Carrie."_

"_No let me finish. I can be your future Derek. If you want to give it a try with Penelope, that's ok dump me but if you have some doubts I'll be her for you. I love you."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Derek baby, why are you still with her."

"I broke up with her mum."

"Oh good she had no dignity."

"Mum, I've loved her."

You had cared for her, if you really loved her, you would still be with her."

"You have a point here."

"Well honey what about Penelope?"

"I'm on my way to the airport. If she doesn't come to me, I'll come to her.

"Good luck son. Love you."

"Thanks you mum. Love you too."

***************************************************************************

_**Several hours later in Florida **_

Penelope was feeding Margaret when she heard a knock at the door.

She got up the baby in her arms and opened the door.

"Derek what are you doing here?" she asked surprised but pleased.

"I couldn't let you go Pen. Baby girl let's give us a try please?"

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	25. There's no us

**Chap.24 ****There's no us**

**I don't own Cm**

**I just can't stop writing.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There's no us Derek!" Penelope said dryly.

"Pen?"

"Don't play with me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you don't love me that way Derek. I'm your fat best friend and you have Carrie."

"What? Penelope let's talk."

"Enter and have a seat. I need to put Margaret in her cradle." She said heading upstairs.

When she came down, she sat quietly in the couch while Derek was in the armchair.

"Talk to me Pen. I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand Derek. You just want to have me at arm length."

"No…"

"Let me finish! I recovered all my memory. I remember how we were always together. How I was always there when you were down. But I was no the one you fancied."

"Baby Girl…"

"Don't Baby Girl me please." She said with sorrow.

"Pen I don't understand. What have I done to you?"

"John was right. You just needed me when you felt alone. Now is one of these moments so you came…."

"Wait…this is not true Penelope. I don't know what Caldwell had put into your head but it's false."

"Why did you come then? You broke up with Carrie and now that you're alone you thought "Oh Penelope will always be there for me, I'll go and convince her to come back for my own pleasure."

"Penelope stop it now!" Derek cried. He stood and started to pace.

"Do you have a single idea what I went through these past three years?"

"Derek I'm sorry." Penelope said as she realised the truth in his sad eyes.

"Let me speak, then I'll let you if this is what you want. I thought I had lost my best friend Penelope, the person I loved the most besides my mother and sisters. You thought I didn't fancy you then? You're mistaken; I've always liked you Penelope more than you think. It's just that I didn't want to do you any harm. I love you too much. You know all about me even the dark sides of my past. Carrie who WAS my fiancée didn't know a single thing about that; I've built a façade with her. If she had asked me to choose between you two, I'll have chosen you. You know why?"

Penelope said no with her head.

"Because, if she had been the one hurt, you wouldn't have blamed me to spend time with her or to forget phoning you. I know who you are Pen, I know how deep and caring your heart is and I love you for that. I want to be a part of your life; I want to be your best friend and your lover Penelope."

"Derek…" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in one hand, while the other was wiping her tears.

"Penelope, if you don't share my feelings, I'll accept it even if it is hard. But don't ever think that I don't love you, that I'm not in love with you or that I used you."

When she didn't answer, he sighed certain that she was going to break his heart.

She raised her head and teary eyes met his.

"It's not that simple Derek."

**A/N: So?**


	26. A burden

**Chap. 25 A burden**

**I don't own CM.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« It's not that simple Derek. » Penelope whispered.

"You don't love me like I do right?" Derek asked getting up.

"No, no I…."

"That's ok Penelope. I'll still be your friend, no matter what happened today. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you."

"Derek honey, please listen to me. I wanted to say No as "No you're mistaken." She said smiling a bit.

"What?"

"I do love you but… I'll only be a burden for you. I have a child… I know that you don't want children so…"

"Baby, stop. You love me?" he asked smiling.

"Yes of course…"

"As in love with me?"

"Derek."

"Pen please."

"Yes as In love with you but…"

She couldn't go on as he was kissing her passionately when he pulled away and stared at her, he smiled. She was eyes closed and mouth open.

"Penelope? bay girl look at me."

"I'm dreaming."

"Not at all, I love you Penelope Garcia and I love your child, I wish she was ours but anyway I love her because she's yours."

"Oh Derek." Penelope said crying.

"Don't cry. I couldn't let you go away from me, from us Pen."

"I… It was hard for me but I thought it was the best..."

"Shhh that's ok."

He was going to kiss her again when they heard the baby crying. Penelope chuckled.

"I've got to get her, sorry."

"I'll go."

"You're sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course." He kissed her on the lips and went upstairs.

Penelope sighed and went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

***************************************************************************

"Hey Maggie, your almost daddy is here. You see I promised to see you soon." He said taking the little baby in his arms.

Margaret took one finger in her hand and held it tightly.

"I guess you agree." He said smiling.

***************************************************************************

Penelope cooked something light. As Derek was still upstairs she climbed to see him rocking Margaret.

She stayed in the step of the door, looking at them thoughtfully.

"Hey Pen" Derek said when he realized she was there.

"Hey…" she replied.

"You ok? You sound off."

"Just thinking about her father…among other stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Derek, do you know what you're entering in? It's not fair for you. You deserve to build your proper family when you'll really want it."

"Pen, I thought all was good between us. We love each other and I love your baby."

"Do you really think that's what you mother wanted when she kept saying you " Give me grandbabies, Derek…?"


	27. Only you

Chap.26 Only you.

I don't own CM.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Penelope, even if I was with Carrie my mother kept saying me " your heart isn't in it, you should break up with Carrie". She had guessed before me that I was in love with you… and you were still missing."

"I just want you to really think about it."

"I know what I want Penelope and this you, only you. And Margaret of course."

"She's not your child…"

"Maybe but O love her already and she likes me."

Margaret giggled and Derek smiled triumphantly at Penelope.

"See."

He put Margaret back in her cradle and took Penelope by the hands.

"Penelope why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

"Derek I do love you. I do but it's…."

"Too quick. I understand. I don't want to push you. I'll let you all the time you need."

"Oh your such an angel."

"I would no anything for you baby girl. Don't ever doubt my love for you and the little one." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Ok let's go downstairs I've cook something to eat."

***************************************************************************While Derek was doing the dishes, Penelope feed Margaret who quickly fell asleep; she went to her room and put her to sleep.

When she came down, she found Derek grabbing his bag ready to go.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised.

"Well I phoned a cab. I'll go to the hotel."

"You don't have to, there's plenty of room here."

"You're sure."

"Of course gorgeous, plus we'll feel safe with you here."

"Oh this is what I'm for you. A bodyguard?" He said with mock hurt.

She smiled.

"Well I must say it's not a bad idea, such a sexy bodyguard just for myself."

"Penelope..." Derek said his eyes full of desire.

"Oh sorry." She said blushing.

"Don't be sorry, it's just… love."

"I feel the same for you." She whispered.

They were going to kiss when Derek slightly pulled away.

"We shouldn't do that. What about popcorn and an old movie, like old times."

"Definitely a good idea." She said kissing him on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen.


	28. Breaking down

**Chap. 27 ****Breaking**** down**

**I can't believe I wrote so many chapters….**

**I don't own CM.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

Soon, Derek was woken up by Penelope moves and screams.

"Pen, baby, it's a nightmare wake up."

"I'm sorry sweetness."

"What was it about?"

She sighed and sat up.

"John…"

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I wish you didn't have to go through all this."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Maybe but…"

"Please Derek I don't want to talk about it." She said rather dryly while getting up.

When she saw his hurt she leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't talk about it right now…"

"I understand but the sooner it comes out, the sooner you'll feel better."

"Maybe maybe… Let's go upstairs, I'll show you your bedroom."

Sensing that she didn't want to speak about her feeling now, he let the subject and followed her upstairs.

***************************************************************************

In the morning, he found her feeding Margaret in the kitchen. The breakfast was already done.

"Good morning to my two princesses" he said kissing them both.

"Good morning… you can go do your run…."

"Sure?"

"Yes, the breakfast will wait for you. Margaret can eat all this alone." She said smiling.

"You're a joke baby."

After a quick shower, he went down to eat with Penelope.

"So how much time are you staying here?"

"Well Hotch gave me the week, but if there's a case…"

"You'll have to go back."

"Yes but for now, enjoy this time together."

"You're expecting me to come back in Virginia right?"

"Y…Yes of course. Why?"

"Because I 'm not ready yet. I need to run some errands before…

"I'll help you and maybe by the end of the week you could…"

"Derek where I 'm supposed to live there…"

"You can live at mine… just as friends of course." He added when he saw her frown.

"And I've kept all your stuff from your life there."

"Don't rush me into something I don't…"

"Something you don't really want. That's it?"

"No but I feel like I've no control on my life… you have to understand that…"

She was on the verge of tears.

She got up and run upstairs.

***************************************************************************

Derek let her a few minutes; he found her sobbing hard in her bed. He sat next to her and stroke her cheek.

"Baby girl I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me… I just need time. I'm feeling so hurt for what happened to me, to all of us because I can't take care of myself…"

"Wait Pen, this is not your fault. Caldwell was obsessed by you, he stalked you here and in Paris… he made all that was possible to have you."

"And he won. He had le, he married me.0…."

"No he didn't win. If he had, he would still be here by your side…."

"Maggie… I didn't offer her a good beginning in life…"

"You fought for her Pen, you fought to keep her alive and she fought for you too. She can't have a better mum. And in some times if you want to, I'll be a part of her, of your future.

Then they hear a little cry from the baby's room.

Pen chuckled.

"Maggie agreed she said "AMEN""

Derek smiled and lied beside her.

He took her in his arms while she cried her heart out.

***************************************************************************

Later while she was asleep, he took care of Margaret and phoned Hotch.

"How is she?"

"She broke down earlier, she had kept so many things in her heart."

"Good…. How are thing going?"

"We're talking about it… but it's positive."

"Good. The team and I will call you later to speak with her.

"Thanks Hotch."

"Go Morgan, your little princess is waiting for you." Hotch said as he heard Margaret's cries.

"Yeah uncle Aaron." Derek said smiling before hanging up.

**A/N: sorry it was a little boring.**


	29. Accepting the truth

**Chap. 28 ****Accepting**** the ****truth****.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. ****Regarding my first works I'm rather proud of this one…**

Fortunately, Derek could spend all the week with them. They had soon reached a comfortable routine as if they had always been a family. At the end of the week Derek had to come back, he was reluctant to let them alone but he knew that Penelope needed time. It was the only way to make her come back fully to them. She had to leave the ghosts behind her.

***************************************************************************

"So this is it, I've got to go now."

"You can't realise how much I… we enjoyed this time with you." Penelope said while staring at her daughter.

"The same here baby girl. I wish we didn't have to part."

"Yes it's a little sad… but it will be worth the wait believe me."

"I look forward to it, goddess."

"They are calling for your flight handsome."

"Yes…. I'll call you when I arrive."

"Ok… Say goodbye to your god, Maggie."

Derek kissed the baby, and then kissed Penelope passionately.

"Wow." She said when he pulled away.

"I love you Pen, don't forget that."

"We love you too." She replied.

He smiled, kissed her cheek and headed towards the gate.

***************************************************************************

Some time passed. The team was busy on cases but Penelope always kept contact with them, as they had no time to visit her.

This time allowed her to sort things out and to finally accept the truth of what happened to her. Now se was on her way to think of the possible futures for Margaret and She.

**************************************************************************

The team was on their way back from a case. Derek was thoughtful, looking into space.

Hotch sat across from him.

"Morgan you're ok?"

"Yes, just thinking…"

"About Penelope and Margaret."

"Yes… I wish she made her decision quicker. It's as if there is something holding her there."

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe all her memories with Caldwell, she seemed happy with him..."

"Derek, she was not in love with him. She admitted that while we were in the interrogatory room that day. And with what she went through with him."

"Yes you're right but I miss her and the baby. I've missed her all this time and now that we've found her…"

"We know, we all want her here with us. She loves you, you know, she loved you before all this…. she will come back."

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks Hotch."

Then his phone rang.

"Excuse me Hotch, it's Penelope."

"Go" Hotch said getting up to give him some privacy."

***************************************************************************

"Baby? How are you?"

"Fine. Derek, I've made my decision."


	30. Coming back to you

**Chap. 29 Coming back to you.**

**I don't own CM.**

**Hope you still enjoy it!**

The team all saw Derek frown. He then stood up and started to pace.

Reid was going to stand to give him support to what he supposed were bad news when Derek cried.

"Really?"

"Good good… when?"

"Ok baby girl, I can… ok we'll wait for you there. Bye."

Derek hung up smiling broadly.

"So?" JJ asked.

"She is coming back to us! In fact she's in a hotel. She will meet us at the Bureau.

"Oh my god, that's so nice." Emily cried taking Hotch hand in hers, and then she released it quickly, blushing deeply.

Hotch looked at Emily surprised but didn't' say anything. He then smiled at Derek.

"What did I say Morgan…"

"Thanks a lot Hotch, she said she wanted to surprise us and that this week with had helped her a lot. Without you…"

"That's ok Derek. She is where we wanted her to be."

"Morgan you scared us, we thought it was bad news. Why were you pacing."

"Sorry I just freaked out. I didn't bought anything yet for the little princess…"

"Oh it seem that Daddy Derek is nervous…"

"Yes it seems so… but I'm so happy. Everything's so perfect." Derek said smiling.

***************************************************************************

Back at Quantico, they found Penelope in the bullpen, Margaret asleep in her arms.

"Hey guys…" she whispered.

Derek immediately went to her and kissed her senseless before stroking Margaret head.

"I take you missed us."

"You can't imagine how baby girl."

"Hey you two… can we hug our friend?" Emily said jokingly.

Penelope blushed and handed the baby to Derek. Then she gave a hug to all her friends.

"I wanted to thank you all… you're my family, you were my family then, you are now mine and Margaret's."

"Oh Pen." JJ whispered hugging her friend.

"Pen where are your bags."

"I left them in the hotel."

"Well we'll go take them and head to my place."

"You're sure?"

"Pen where do you think I'll let you go now that you're here?"

She smiled sheepishly for her foolishness.

***************************************************************************

That night Pen and Derek slept in the same bed, Margaret was between them.

In the morning Penelope felt some eyes on her, she saw Derek staring at her, Margaret in his arms.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Good morning handsome. You should have woken me." She said looking at the baby who was peacefully sleeping.

"You were so cute sleeping there, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

She smiled and sat up.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"What now? I mean. Where am I going to live with Margaret? You still have my belongings somewhere right? I need to look for a place…"

"Baby girl stop…. It's ok. I though that maybe we could live together. I know my place is too small for us but we could look for a big house to live in together…as a family. What do you think about it?"

"Well…."


	31. Everyone can't have a happy ending

**Chap. 30 Everyone can't have an happy ending...**

**I don't own CM**

**Well, all stories have to end……….**

*************************_**********************************************************_

Some months after her come back, Derek and Penelope bought a big house. Penelope decided to take her time before coming back to work at the Bureau. She wanted to give her time to Margaret and for Derek.

Derek had been so patient with her. Even if they were living together, he didn't push her to take their relationship to the next level, he let her some space and she naturally came to him.

Even if he missed her at the BAU, he knew that this was the best solution for them, as he didn't' want Margaret to feel alone. Margaret was not his biological child but he loved her, she was his little princess and later he would explain her that.

Just after buying the house, Derek had invited his mum and sisters to spend a weekend with them. Penelope was nervous but as Derek said to her, his family loved her already, even before he made his move. After all she had always been his "baby girl" and they had known since the beginning that Penelope Garcia was a very important and special person in his life. They had felt it even more when she had disappeared.

Penelope was afraid that they thought she was worth Derek because she was so unlike the girls he usually dated, besides she had a child with another man…. Nevertheless all went well, the Morgan's women fell in love with Margaret as soon as they saw her. Plus, they couldn't agree more about Derek's choice; Penelope was a beautiful and lively woman. Seeing them together soothe their hearts to no end.

***************************************************************************

It was Margaret' second birthday the next day so Derek had invited all the family to celebrate it.

Penelope was nervous like all the time Fran and Derek's sisters were coming.

"Honey, calm down, what's the matter?"

"I just want all to be perfect."

"It's always perfect with you baby girl."

"It's just that every time your family come, I feel like I have to prove that you were right choosing me…"

"Hey Pen. One, I didn't chose you, you've chosen me, you have allowed me into your life, despite my past. Two, my family adores you, they love Maggie and my mum is looking forward more grandchildren. Three, you're so much more than what my mum imagined for me."

"Sweetness, you know how to talk to you woman."

"Thanks." He chuckled before kissing her fully on the lips.

Then Margaret arrived, Reid behind her.

"DADDY! Uncle Reid here!" she said circling Derek's leg with her arms shyly.

"My little Dr, Maggie has a sweet spot for you. But who hasn't?" Penelope said while kissing him on the cheek.

Reid blushed and smiled to Penelope.

"Hey hey, are you flirting with my friend, gorgeous?" Derek asked.

"Of course not, my heart belongs to you, you know that…."

"Yes, beside Reid's heart is with a certain media liaison agent."

"Derek, do you want me to tell Pen why I'm here in the first place." Reid said with a slight blush.

"No,no,no!" Derek said panicking. "Let's go…."

"Hey one minute, what ere you up to boyfriend of mine." Penelope asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, he will go with me to the airport to get my family."

"But there are only arriving in 2 hours…"

She didn't have an answer, as they were already outside.

"Well Maggie, now that Daddy's gone, what do you think about putting a nice dress for grandma Fran?"

"Mama Fran" Maggie said smiling.

Penelope took her upstairs to dress her.

**************************************************************************

The next day, every member of the family was there to celebrate Maggie's birthday.

Penelope was beyond happy when she saw that Emily and Aaron went together.

Then she saw JJ smiling sweetly to Reid while seating beside him and she beamed all the day long.

"What makes you so happy dear?"

"You mean, besides living with my daughter and the man of my dreams?"

"Mmmmh yes." He said wrapping his arms around her wait from behind.

"I'm happy for my friends, look at Emily and Hotch there."

"And Reid and JJ over there." He added.

"It's pretty cool no?"

"Yes pretty cool." He sighed

"You're ok?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I just forgot to make a toast." He said unwrapping his arms and walking towards the tables put in the garden.

***************************************************************************

He cleared his throat and asked for everyone attention.

"I thank everyone for being here today. I think that Penelope join me in this."

He waved to Penelope and asked her to come.

"Baby Girl, I just can put the right words to express how I am feeling with you and Maggie in my life. We, our family went through hell while you were missing. Thank god we found you.

Ever since you enter in my life I've been so happy… and you gave me that beautiful little girl over there. He said looking at Margaret who was in Fran's arms.

I just wanted to thank you to be there for me now and forever I hope.

I no that not everyone have his happy ending, but I hope we'll have ours. So, Penelope Margaret Garcia will you marry me?


	32. But we have ours

**Chap. 31 … But we have ours.**

**I don'****t own CM**

**It's the end of the story****. Thank you again for the support**

*******************************************************************************

Just 6 months after the proposal, Penelope and Derek got married.

The wedding was worth the wait, Fran who had helped them a lot managed to organize a really nice and intimate ceremony.

As awaited, the groom was really nervous, fearing that something would go wrong.

Fortunately, Reid, Hotch and Rossi were there to give him some support. However they couldn't hide their smiles, seeing Derek Morgan so nervous was a sight to see.

***************************************************************************

It was the fifth time Fran had to redo Pen's make up, as she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, it's just so overwhelming."

"That's ok sweetheart but it's almost time now, if you could bear not to cry before joining my son to the altar…" Fran replied chuckling, Derek and Penelope were so right together.

"I'll try."

Soon the girls entered the room.

"Well Pen it's time to go."

"Ok. Thank you so much…."

"No need to thank us Penelope we're family."

"Where's Maggie."

"I left her with Sarah's children." JJ said.

"Good." Penelope said standing up.

She turned towards them and started worrying when the girls didn't say a word.

"What? The dress doesn't suit me? It's my make up." She asked panicked.

"No no! You're so pretty, so beautiful Penelope. I'm so proud my son met you." Fran said with tears in the eyes.

"Oh Fran please, no tears or I'm going to cry again. And we don't want that, do we?" Penelope said smiling.

"No that's ok."

Hotch knocked at the door.

"Hey it's time for me to lead you to your nervous fiancé."

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." He said smiling.

***************************************************************************

The ceremony was beautiful and moving. All the guests felt the love that the bride and the groom shared. Just before exchanging the rings most of them were in tears along with the two lovebirds.

The reception was full of joy and laughs.

Soon the newlyweds left for their honeymoon, while Margaret stayed with Fran.

Penelope didn't know where they were going; Derek wanted to do a surprise.

***************************************************************************

Penelope was really excited and smiled widely to her husband.

"Hawaii, you brought me to Hawaii!" she said happily looking at her surroundings.

"You like it?"

"I LOVE IT! Look at this lovely house, all for ourselves!"

Derek smiled; his wife's happiness was contagious.

"This is your wedding present my love."

"You're so sweet. Our honeymoon will be so good."

"You didn't get me baby Girl… the house it's yours it's my wedding present."

"Sweetness, you didn't have to…" Penelope replied tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to… it's a nice place to rest and unwind from our works. A nice place to spend time with our family."

"Thank you so much. I love you so much." She said leaning into his embrace.

" I love you too. What do you think about me showing you how much I do love you?" He said kissing her neck.

She giggled while he took her in his arms towards the bedroom.

***************************************************************************

_**Much later**_

"Sweetness?"

"Yes goddess?" Derek replied lazily.

"I forgot to give you my wedding present."

"Oh you didn't have to, having you as my wife is a really nice present."

"Sweet talker. No my present is nicer…"

"Well?"

"I'm 4 weeks months pregnant."

Seeing or rather feeling his reaction, Penelope knew that he was happy with her present.

Derek was right everybody can't have a happy ending but Derek and Penelope now Mr and Mrs Morgan would have theirs.

**THE END**

**I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**

**Thank you again….**

**I think you'll read something from me soon…. I can't stop writing now….**


End file.
